The Legend of The Singing Angel
by Ice.Angel16
Summary: Claire pindah dari kota besar ke kota Mineral dan menemukan kalung misterius! Apakah ada hubungannya dengan legenda tua kota Mineral? Warning! OC, First fict, aneh, jelek. RnR please!
1. New Town, New Mystery

**Kyaaaa~ Fict pertama saya sudah jadiii~~ maaf kalau jelek, maklum, fict pertama :3 **

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>Pada zaman dahulu<em>

_Ada sebuah legenda_

_Tentang malaikat yang bernyanyi_

_Yang akan memberikanmu kunci_

_Menuju pilihan yang merenggut nyawa._

**The Legend of The Singing Angel**

**Normal POV**

Pada pagi itu, tepat jam 6 pagi, Claire terbangun dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah yang pucat."mimpi itu lagi...", katanya dengan nada nyaris berbisik.

Malam itu ia bermimpi yang sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Dia, sendirian, berdiri di dalam ruangan yang gelap, lalu tiba-tiba muncul penerangan entah dari mana yang cukup bagi Claire untuk melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

Darah

Claire melihat kubangan darah seseorang, masih segar, dan mengalir membentuk sungai kecil. Darah itu mengalir dari atas, dan, ketika Claire melihat ke atas, untuk melihat sumber darah itu, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan...

Dirinya

Dirinya sendiri, tergantung dengan tali, perut mengucurkan darah segar. Matanya terlihat putih, tanda ia sudah tak bernyawa. Badannya kaku, seperti sudah mati sejak lama, tapi perutnya terus mengucurkan darah segar yang entah bagaimana sepertinya tak terbatas. Dia terpaku di tempat, diam. Ngeri bisa terlihat di wajahnya dengan mudah, ditambah dengan rasa takut. Perlahan-lahan semuanya mulai terlihat silau, sangat terang, tapi bukan cahaya putih yang menenangkan. Itu adalah cahaya putih yang mencekam, lalu semuanya putih hingga ia terbangun.

**Claire's POV**

Aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja."Mayor sialan! Ketipu aku!", katanya kepada diri sendiri. Memang, dulunya Claire hidup di kota, bosan, lalu tanpa sengaja melihat iklan sebuah pertanian dengan kalimat,'_Hiduplah di sebuah peternakan indah yang terletak di desa Mineral! Sapi-sapi dan berjejer-jejer tanaman akan menunggumu di sini! Rumah telah diperbesar dan cukup untuk ditinggali 2 orang!' _dan Claire pun menelpon untuk memesan peternakan tersebut.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Baiklah nona Claire, harga peternakan tersebut adalah 100G. Anda bisa langsung bayar sekarang", dan Claire langsung jatuh dengan muka dibawah disertai suara 'Gubrak!' yang keras.'Kirain harganya mahal!' batin Claire. Ia sudah ke bank sebelumnya untuk mengambil uang sebesar 10.000G, mengira peternakannya akan semahal apa..."Nona Claire? Apakah anda masih ada di sana? Halo?", tanya orang tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Mayor Thomas."Ya, saya tidak apa-apa", kata Claire sambil mengusap jidatnya yang sakit._

_Setelah selesai menelpon, Claire langsung mengepak barang-barangnya. Baju, PC, HP,... tidak ada yang dilupakan Claire. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, ia berkata,"Aku, Claire Victorian, akan pindah dari kota ke desa untuk memulai hidup yang baru!", lalu tersenyum, dan terlelap dengan mimpi indah._

_Ketika Claire sampai di peternakan tersebut, ia langsung menjatuhkan tas-tasnya beserta anjing kesayangannya, Caramel, chihuahua berwarna coklat muda dengan bulu agak lebat, tapi tertata rapi. Caramel langsung berlari-lari penuh semangat mengelilingi pohon yang terdapat sarang lebah di atasnya."Setidaknya Caramel suka", kata Claire._

_**~End of Flashback**_

Begitu aku keluar, Caramel langsung berlari ke arahku dan menghantamnya,"pagi, Caramel", kataku. Yang menungguku di luar adalah lahan yang penuh dengan rumput, kayu, batu, dan sampah lainnya yang tidak bernama."...", aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat peternakan tersebut."Ini akan menjadi sulit...", kataku kepada dirinku sendiri,"Mana nggak ada yang nunjukin jalan lagi... Mayor Thomas kan masih ada di Forget-Me-Not-Valley...", dan setelah mendesah, aku mulai mengeluarkan sabit dari ranselnya. Sebuah misteri bagaimana ranselnya bisa memuat cangkul, sabit, penyiram, palu, bibit lobak gratis, dan kapaknya. Aku mulai memotong rumput untuk 2 area 3x3 bibit lobaknya. Setelah itu, mencangkul.

Ketika mencangkul area terakhirnya, cangkulnya mengenai sesuatu yang keras,"Apa itu?", kataku kepada dirinya sendiri."...Aku harus berhenti bicara sendiri kalau tidak mau dianggap orang gila", batinku kepada dirinya sendiri, lagi. Ia menarik benda tersebut dan setelah dicuci, benda tersebut memperlihatkan sosok aslinya.

Kalung silver dengan permata _aquamarine _berbentuk tetesan air. Pada ujung atas permata tersebut terpasang bandul kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan kalung tesebut.

"Ng? sepertinya pernah lihat, deh... Ah! Ini kan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Selesaaai~~ fiuh :3 terima kasih udah mau baca~ Mind to review?<strong>


	2. Eloise oh Eloise

**Hore~~~ jadi~~~ :3 makasih bagi yang mw review! bagi yang nggak... review ya~~  
>Anyway, enjoy~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Seorang gadis<em>

_Menemukan kalung takdir_

_Yang menghubungkannya_

_Dengan malaikat bernyanyi_

**The Legend of The Singing Angel**

**Claire's POV**

"Ini kan kalung takdir?", ucapku, berusaha mengingat-ingat sejarahnya,"kalung takdir... kalung yang menghubungkan orang yang menemukannya dengan malaikat bernyanyi yang akan mengabulkan satu permintaannya..."

"Siapa itu?"

Aku tersentak, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan badannya ke arah gerbang masuk peternakannya,"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!", omelku kepada entah-siapa-orang-itu-yang-berani-menggangguku.

"Cliff, kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa sudah ada yang mengambil alih pertanian ini, ya?", kata seseorang bertopi 'UMA' dan berambut oranye.

"Eh... ng.. itu... aku juga baru tahu...", kata pemuda yang dipanggil Cliff itu.

"Dan sekarang kau juga sudah tahu, tuan. Sebaiknya anda segera meninggalkan peternakanku sebelum aku memanggil temanku untuk melukaimu", ancamku.

"Hah? Hahahaha! Memangnya siapa temanmu, nona kecil?", tawa si kepala oranye itu. Menyebalkan!

"Eloise, sini sebentar.", panggilku kepada temanku yang bernama lengkap Eloisette Gregory, dari inggris.

**Gray's POV**

Dia memanggil temannya yang bernama Eloise itu. Ha! Mau temannya kek, pamannya kek, aku nggak takut, tuh!

Tapi... cewek yang berdiri di depanku sekarang berbeda. Rambutnya panjang sampai ke pinggangnya, warna platina blonde. Matanya berwarna hijau pucat dan sipit. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm-an, lebih tinggi 5 cm dariku. Dia memakai baju _turtleneck _ungu tanpa lengan,jaket hitam, dan rok mini putih yang pada ujungnya berenda, ditambak bandana putih polkadot ungu. Dia memakai kalung silver berbandul _ruby _dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik. Dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi jarinya, plus lubang persegi panjang di punggung tangannya. Dia tak mengenakan make-up, tapi bibirnya berwarna pink alami dan kulitnya berwarna _vanilla_.

"Ada apa, Claire?", tanya Eloise kepada orang yang sepertinya bernama Claire itu.

"_Intruder,_ Eloise. Penyusup", kata Claire dengan tenang.

"..Oh? Tidak! Kami tidak menyusup! Hanya... uh... numpang lewat?", kataku terbata-bata. Matanya seperti mengintimidasiku.

"Katanya dia tak takut padamu", kata Claire, sekali lagi, tenang.

"Oh? Tak takut padaku?", katanya, dengan nada mengejek dan aksen inggris.

"Aku memang tak takut padamu, _miss _Eloise. Kau itu perempuan, dan aku laki-laki", kataku tenang, karena aku yakin aku dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

"_Very well, then. Can you proof it?_", katanya tenang, seolah tak takut.

"Ok", balasku singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas (?)

"_Very well, then. _Claire, bisa kau bersihkan area 9x9 untuk kami?", tanya Eloise."_And you_", tambahnya sambil menunjuk Cliff,"bisakah kau menjadi _supporter_ sementaraku? Tugasmu hanya melepas jaketku dan mengambilkanku air", kata Eloise.

**Cliff's POV**

Gadis yang bernama Eloise itu memberiku sejumlah perintah dan menambahkan,"_and_, oh, Cliff. _Do you still remember me?_", tanya Eloise. Tunggu sebentar, Eloise? E-lo-i-se... Eloisette Gregory!,"Ah! Eloise-chan?", kataku penuh semangat. Dia adalah Eloise, temanku ketika aku sempat menetap di Inggris saat umur 17, dan dia kan... uh-oh... sepertinya Gray ada dalam masalah besar...

"Cliff, _don't say it 'till the fight is over..._", kata Eloise, mengancamku.

"O-okay!", balasku, berlari ke general store untuk membeli air.

**Gray's POV**

Cliff lalu berlari ke luar farm. Apaan, sih? Ada apa?

"Eloise, aku sudah selesai!", panggil Claire.

"_Coming_", kata Eloise.

Setelah kita berjalan ke area, Cliff sudah kembali dengan 2 botol air mineral. Cliff melepas jaket Eloise, dan aku langsung tertegun. Tangannya punya otot yang cukup kencang, tapi tidak sampai berurat. Aku langsung melepas jaketku juga, memperlihatkan _sleeveless shirt _yang kupakai di bawah jaketku, sepertinya dia tidak kaget...

"_Countdown_! 3, 2, 1... go!", kata Claire.

Eloise langsung berlari ke arahku. Dia langsung menendang kakiku. Untung aku berhasil menghindar. Aku mendaratka tinjuan di tangannya. Kena! Tapi... dia tak kesakitan... dia malah mengerahkat 2 jarinya dan langsung memukul kedua pundakku dengannya,"Ha! Hanya seperti itu yang kau bisa?", teriakku. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah... tanganku tak dapat digerakkan! "Hmph... _foolish..._", katanya. Dia lalu menendang kakiku dan aku pun terjatuh. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari paha bagian atasnya. Sepertinya dia mengeluarkan _handle _pedang platina dan langsung menekan satu tombol. Begitu dia menekan tombol itu, mata pedang sepanjang 50 cm keluar.

Dia mendekatkan mata pedang tersebut ke leherku. Tapi dia langsung memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan menyimpannya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Aku langsung melayang ke udara. Dia melompat untuk menyusulku. Dia lalu melayangkan tinju ke perutku, lalu menendang kepalaku ke bawah. Dia berpijak ke tanah dengan elegan, sedangkan aku terhempas ke tanah, kepala membentur duluan.

**Claire's POV**

Yup, dia sudah tamat,"Eloise, sudah cukup. Biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya", kataku sambil melerai mereka.

"Kamu itu siapa, sih?", tanya kepala oranye tersebut.

"Mantan bodyguard", kataku singkat."Pemenang kejuaraan tinju juga", tambahku.

"Cliff, _give me the water_", katanya singkat.

"_Here_!", kata Cliff sambil melemparkan sebotol air ke Eloise.

Eloise menangkapnya dan meminumnya dalam waktu 5 detik.

"Aku akan memperbesar rumahmu besok. Sementara itu, kau akan tinggal di Inn. Oh, dan Gray Alexandrite, jangan macam-macam dengan Claire,ya. Cliff, selama Claire menginap di sana, tidurlah bersama dia.", jelas Eloise.

"E-eeeh?", sorakku bersamaan dengan Cliff

"Jangan khawatir, Cliff tak akan melakukan apapun denganmu. Kalaupun dia memang mengapa-apaimu, aku akan memesan kuburan untuknya.", kata Eloise.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeey~~~ selesai lagi! thank u 4 reading~~<strong>


	3. The Awkward Night and The Past

**Wuaaa~~~ menakjubkan~~~ udah chappie 3~~~ makasiih udah mau baca~~~~**

* * *

><p><em>Permintaan anak tersebut akan dikabulkan <em>

_Oleh malaikat bernyanyi _

_Karena memegang benda takdir_

_Tapi bayarannya adalah _

_Nyawanya_

**The Legend of The Singing Angel**

**Claire's POV**

Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di situasi tegang ini? Ah, iya. Eloise menyuruhku. Cliff berkata bahwa Gray akan pergi mengunjungi Eloise malam ini. Hebat, sekarang **Cliff** dan **aku **ada di **kamar yang sama**, di Inn tepatnya, **berdua**, terjebak dalam suasana yang tegang, **laki-laki **dan **perempuan** ada di dalam kamar, berdua. Hebat, kan?

"Ng... eh... Aku dan Eloise saling mengenal...", kata Cliff.

DHUAAAR!

Hebat, sudah hanya ada **aku** dan **Cliff** di ruangan ini, badai lagi... dan aku takut pada **petir**. Oh, Harvest Goddess, selamatkan aku dari sini!

"..di Inggris...", lajut Cliff

DHUAAAR!

"KYAAAAAAA!", jeritku histeris. Aku tak sadar apa yang telah kulakukan...

**Cliff's POV**

Oh Harvest Goddess, oh Harvest Goddess, OH HARVEST GODDESS!

Dia memelukku! Demi Harvest Goddess, DIA MEMELUKKU!

Kalau ada yang lebih merah dari tomat dan kepiting rebus, aku pasti sudah semerah itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku balas memeluknya. Sepertinya dia takut petir, dan aku tidak. Gray sih suka... eh? Kok jadi Gray, sih? Aku membenamkan wajahku ke rambutnya. Rambutnya berbau vanilla dan mawar... harum... eh? Suara apa itu? Astaga! WTH? OMHG! Gray kembali!

Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan Claire dan berjalan kearah pintu. Membukanya, dan melihat Ann, Karen, Duke, dan Doug ambruk ke laintai. OMFHG! Mereka MENGINTIP YANG **TADI**! Aku dan Claire, yang melihat kejadian tadi, ber-blush-ria. Gaaaah! Aku langsung lari ke toilet. Aku mendengan sorakan dari atas seperti 'ooh, Cliff berani juga!' dan'lagi! Lagi!', jadi, dari rute ke toilet, aku berbalih ke arah pintu, pintu berayun terbuka.

**Gray's POV**

Sialan, badai... jadi basah kuyup, deh...

Ng? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu? Ketika aku menutup pintu, aku melihat Cliff, gepeng, terlena (?) di lantai. Aku tak peduli dan naik lalu menuju ke kamar Claire.

_**Flashback~**_

_Aku melihat Eloise mengerjakan rumah Claire dengan serius. Entah mengapa meski sudah malam, dia tetap bekerja._

"_Malam", sapaku._

"_Oh, hai, Alexandrite", kata Eloise. Bagaimana dia tahu?_

"_Bagaimana kau-", belum selesai aku berbicara, dia lalu menyela._

"_We first met in the bridge,_

_Laughing and talking together,_

_Playing in the water_

_And after afternoon came,_

_We promise we will meet again"_

Lagu ini kan...

"_I've given you a ring_

_A symbol for our promise_

_Someday, sometime..._

_We will meet at the same bridge_

_Playing along again"_

_Aku mulai mengingat saat 3 tahun lalu, 13 Spring, Inggris..._

"_And someday_

_You will give me the ring_

_And say 'I will marry you'_

_And live together_

_Forever...", Eloise menyelesaikan nyanyiannya._

"_Promise at the Bridge", tambahnya._

"_...Eloise...", kataku._

"_Benar, aku adalah Eloise-mu", katanya sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah menemuimu setelah itu? Ibuku kecelakaan. Ayahku jadi tenggelam ke dalam minuman keras dan suatu hari kecelakaan dan meninggal. Sejak saat itu aku mulai masuk dunia perkelahian. Aku menjadi _bodyguard _selama 3 tahun dan ikut kejuaraan tinju dan menang. Ketika Claire mengangkatku menjadi _bodyguard_-nya, dia lalu mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Baru kemarin aku datang karena harus berkemas. Aku ingin ikut karena ada kau, Gray...", matanya berkaca-kaca saat menjelaskan ini._

_Tanpa sadar, aku memeluknya,"Eloise... aku rindu padamu...", kataku._

"_Aku kembali, Gray"_

"_Oh, dan tolong jangan macam-macam dengan Claire, Gray.", katanya._

"_Kenapa?", tanyaku._

_Dia lalu melepaskan pelukanku. Wajahnya berubah serius,"...dia adalah korban kekerasan ayahnya", kata Eloise,"Setelah ibunya meninggal, ayahnya jadi sering menggunakan kekerasan kepadanya. Panti asuhan mengambilnya agar dia terlindungi, dan ketika berumur 18, dia pamit dari panti asuhan dan hidup sendirian", terangnya._

"_...baiklah.", kataku sambil memeluknya kembali._

_**~End of Flashback**_

Ketika sampai ke kamar Claire, dia sedang memandangi kalung takdir yang dilegendakan itu.

"...aku masuk.", kataku.

Sepertinya dia kaget. Dia langsung menyembunyikan kalung tersebut.

"Mau apa?", katanya dingin

Aku menghela nafas,"maafkan aku telah menerobos ke peternakanmu tadi. Kukira belum ada yang punya.", jelasku.

DHUAAAR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!", jeritnya histeris.

Dia langsung memeluk bantal terdekat dan meringkuk, memperlihatkan kalung yang tadi.

"...hei. Itu kalung takdir, kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaa~~~ makasih udah baca~~ X3 chappie selanjutnya bakal diupload secepat mungkin~~~<strong>

**Lagu Promise At The Bridge itu karangan saya :3 bagus nggak?**

**RnR please? X3**


	4. Misunderstanding

**Um, setelah 2 tahun tidak update, akhirnya saya kembaliiiii~~ (^o^)/ Maafkan saya akibat keteledoran saya, anda tidak bisa menikmati cerita ini dengan baik! *sujud* jadi... saya lagi serius mengerjakan fic saya yang lain, phantom pair (Claire/Skye looh XD) jadi kalau sempat mohon baca! **

**Chapter ini hanya untuk mengingatkan dan update kecil tentang cerita ini. Maklum dibuat dalam waktu 30 menit ^^' jadi...**

**Tanpa ditunda lagi...**

**LEGEND OF THE SINGING ANGEL!**

**Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki harvest moon (sayangnya :'()**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

"...hei. Itu kalung takdir, kan?"

Gawat, dia melihatnya!

Aku segera menyembunyikan kalung itu kembali. Tapi kali ini Gray terus melangkah maju. Dia dengan kasar mengambil kaling itu dari tanganku.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanyanya. Iya, ya? Kenapa aku menyembunyikannya?

"Uh... Umm... Tidak ada apa-apa... Haha..." kataku tegang.

Dia mengamati kalung itu dengan teliti. Wajahnya yang serius membuat pipiku memerah. Eh? Kenapa aku memerah?! Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya lumayan juga...

"Aku kurang tahu soal kalung ini, tapi buku tentang kalung ini pernah kulihat di perpustakaan. Besok aku akan pergi mencari tahu tentang kalung ini."

"Um... ok." Kataku dengan suara terkecil yang kupunya.

"Oke, tidurlah ak—" kata katanya terpotong oleh bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Claire, aku da—" mata Eloise melebar begitu melihat posisiku dengan Gray.

"U-uwaaa~~"

**Gray's POV**

_I'm dead._

"_What the-_ apa yang kau lakukan, Gray?! Mana Cliff?! Aku akan menghajar anak itu!" teriak Eloise. Dia berjalan kesini dan mendorongku ke samping. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Claire?"

"Uh, aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Claire. Sial, dia terlihat ketakutan!

"_Alexandrite..._" Eloise melirik ke arahku dengan _demon eyes._

"MATI KAU!" teriak Eloise sambil melayangkan kakinya ke wajahku.

...Dan aku berakhir tragis dengan wajah babak belur, terkapar di tempat tidurku, sambil bersin-bersin karena belum sempan mengganti baju.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Lumayan untuk chappie pendek kan? KAN?!<strong>

**Terima kasih buat yang setia bacaaa**

**Donat bertabur gula buat yang bacaa~~ ^^**


End file.
